moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Dee Williams
William December "Billy Dee" Williams Jr. (born April 6, 1937) is an American actor, artist, singer, and writer. He is best known for his role as Lando Calrissian in the Star Wars film franchise, as well as acting in the movies Brian's Song, Nighthawks, The Last Angry Man, Carter's Army, and for playing Harvey Dent in Tim Burton's Batman (1989). Contents show Early lifeeditWilliams was born in New York, the son of Loretta Anne (1915-2016),needed a West Indian-born elevator operator from Montserrat, and William December Williams, Sr. (born 1910), an African-American caretaker from Texas.12 He has a twin sister, Loretta, and grew up in Harlem, where he was raised by his maternal grandmother while his parents worked at several jobs. Williams graduated from The High School of Music & Art (later merged with the High School of Performing Arts to become the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art) in Manhattan, where he was a classmate of Diahann Carroll, who would later play the wife of his character Brady Lloyd on the 1980s prime-time soap opera Dynasty. Acting careereditStageeditWilliams first appeared on Broadway in 1945 in The Firebrand of Florence.3 He returned to Broadway as an adult in 1960 in the adaptation of The Cool Word. He appeared in A Taste of Honey in 1961. A 1976 Broadway production, I Have a Dream, was directed by Robert Greenwald and starred Williams as Martin Luther King Jr.4 His most recent Broadway appearance was in August Wilson's Fences, as a replacement for James Earl Jones in the role of Troy Maxson in 1988.5 Filmedit Billy Dee Williams at Phoenix Comicon (2011).Williams made his film debut in 1959 in The Last Angry Man, opposite Paul Muni, in which he portrayed a delinquent young man. He rose to stardom after starring in the critically lauded blockbuster biographical television movie, Brian's Song (1971), in which he played Chicago Bears star football player Gale Sayers, who stood by his friend Brian Piccolo (played by James Caan), during Piccolo's struggle with terminal cancer. The film was so popular that it was given a theatrical release. Both Williams and Caan were nominated for Emmy Awards for best actor for their performances.needed Having broken through, Williams became one of America's most well-known black film actors of the 1970s, after starring in a string of critically acclaimed and popular movies, many of them in the "blaxploitation" genre. In 1972, he starred as Billie Holiday's husband Louis McKay in Motown Productions' Holiday biopic Lady Sings the Blues. The film was a box office blockbuster, becoming one of the highest-grossing films of the year and received five Academy Award nominations. Diana Ross starred in Lady Sings the Blues opposite Williams; Motown paired the two of them again three years later in the successful follow-up project Mahogany. The early 1980s brought Williams the role of Lando Calrissian, which he played in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Calrissian's charm proved to be popular with audiences. He reprised the role when he lent his voice for the character in the 2002 video game Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, as well as the audio dramatization of Dark Empire, the National Public Radio adaptation of The Empire Strikes Back, two productions for the Star Wars: Battlefront series: Star Wars: Battlefront II and Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron and in two episodes of the animated TV series Star Wars: Rebels. Between his appearances in the Star Wars films, he starred alongside Sylvester Stallone as a cop in the 1981 thriller Nighthawks. He co-starred in 1989's Batman as district attorney Harvey Dent, a role that was planned to develop into Dent's alter-ego, the villain Two-Face, in sequels. Unfortunately for Williams, that never came to pass; he was set to reprise the role in the sequel Batman Returns, but his character was deleted and replaced with villain Max Shreck. When Joel Schumacher stepped in to direct Batman Forever, where Two-Face was to be a secondary villain, Schumacher decided to hire Tommy Lee Jones for the role.6 There was a rumor that Schumacher had to pay Williams a fee in order to hire Jones, but Williams said that it was not true: "You only get paid if you do the movie. I had a two-picture deal with Star Wars. They paid me for that, but I only had a one picture deal for Batman."7 Williams eventually voiced Two-Face in the 2017 film The Lego Batman Movie.8 After The Walt Disney Company acquired ownership of Lucasfilm in 2012, plans for a sequel trilogy to the Star Wars films were announced. On April 29, 2014, Disney announced a cast list for Star Wars Episode VII, set decades after Episode VI.9 The confirmed cast included the actors who portrayed Han Solo, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker, along with Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2, but Calrissian's character was omitted. Fans made their displeasure known on social networks immediately.10 TelevisioneditWilliams's television work included a recurring guest-starring role on the short-lived show Gideon's Crossing. He is also well known for his appearance in advertisements for Colt 45 (a brand of malt liquor) in the 1980s and early 1990s, for which he received much criticism. Williams responded indifferently to the criticism of his appearances in the liquor commercials. When questioned about his appearances, he allegedly replied by saying, "I drink, you drink. Hell, if marijuana was legal, I'd appear in a commercial for it."11 In the 1984-1985 season of Dynasty, he played Brady Lloyd opposite Diahann Carroll. Williams was paired with actress Marla Gibbs on three situation comedies: The Jeffersons (Gibbs's character, Florence, had a crush on Williams and challenged him on everything because she thought he was an imposter); 227 (her character, Mary, pretending to be royalty, met Williams at a banquet); and The Hughleys (Gibbs and Williams portrayed Darryl's parents). In 1992, he portrayed Berry Gordy in The Jacksons: An American Dream. In 1993, Williams had a guest appearance on the spin-off to The Cosby Show, A Different World, as Langston Paige, a grumpy landlord, in a backdoor pilot for his own series. He appeared as himself on Martin where he provided Martin with advice on getting back together with Gina. Williams made a special guest appearance on the hit sketch comedy show In Living Color in 1990. He portrayed Pastor Dan in an episode of That '70s Show. In this episode entitled "Baby Don't You Do It" (2004), his character is obsessed with Star Wars, and uses this to help counsel Eric Forman (himself a Star Wars fan) and Donna Pinciotti about their premarital relationship. Williams made a cameo appearance as himself on the television series Lost in the episode "Exposé". He also appears regularly on short clips on the Jimmy Kimmel Live! as a semi-parody of himself. In February 2006, he guest starred as himself in the season 5 episode "Her Story II" of Scrubs, where he plays the godfather of Julie (Mandy Moore). Turk hugs him, calling him "Lando", even though he prefers to be called Billy Dee. He played Toussaint Dubois for General Hospital: Night Shift in 2007 and 2008. Williams reprised his role as Toussaint on General Hospital beginning in June 2009. Also in 2009, he took on the role of the voice of Admiral Bitchface, the head of the military on the planet Titan in the Adult Swim animated series Titan Maximum. In July 2010, Williams appeared in the animated series The Boondocks, where he voiced a fictionalized version of himself in the episode "The Story of Lando Freeman". In February 2011, Williams appeared as a guest star on USA Network's White Collar as Ford, an old friend of Neal Caffrey's landlady June, played by Diahann Carroll. In February 2012, Williams was the surprise guest during a taping of The Oprah Winfrey Show spotlighting Diana Ross. Ross and Williams were reunited after having not seen each other in 29 years. In October 2012, Williams appeared as a guest star on NCIS in Season 10 Episode 5 titled "Namesake", as Gibbs' namesake and his father's former best friend, Leroy Jethro Moore. On January 9, 2013, Williams appeared as himself in a cameo role on Modern Family, Season 4 / Episode 11 "New Year's Eve". It was announced on March 4, 2014 that Williams would be competing on the 18th season of Dancing with the Stars. He partnered with professional dancer Emma Slater.12 The couple had to withdraw from the competition on the third week due to an injury to Williams's back. In spite of his absence from Episode VII, Williams returned to the role Lando Calrissian in a 2015 episode of Star Wars Rebels.13 Other ventureseditMusiceditIn 1961, Williams ventured into the music industry when he recorded a jazz LP produced by Prestige Records entitled Let's Misbehave, on which he sang several swing standards. The album, which was a commercial success at the time, made Williams eligible for an appearance in the legendary Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever (1983). Video gameseditWilliams voiced Lando Calrissian in the video game Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast and Star Wars Battlefront as well as the spin-off Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (however, the Battlefront appearances were archive footage and his voice-appearance in Elite Squadron is left uncredited or unknown). He also played a live-action character, GDI Director Redmond Boyle, in the game Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, which was released in March 2007. This made him the second former Star Wars actor to appear in a Command & Conquer game, with the first being James Earl Jones as GDI General James Solomon in Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Williams voiced Lando Calrissian in 2015's Star Wars: Battlefront for the DLC pack Bespin. In the 2016 game Let It Die, Williams voices Colonel Jackson, who acts as the 2nd major boss players face. InterneteditIn 2008, Williams reprised his role as Lando Calrissian to appear in a video on Funny or Die in a mock political ad defending himself for leader of the Star Wars galaxy against vicious attack ads from Emperor Palpatine.14 Williams is currently a cast member of Diary of a Single Mom, a web based original series directed by award-winning filmmaker Robert Townsend. The series debuted on PIC.tv in 2009.15 ArteditBefore he began acting, Williams attended the National Academy of Fine Arts and Design in New York. In the late 1980s, he resumed painting. Some of his work can be seen at his online gallery BDW World Art. He has had solo exhibitions in various galleries around the United States, and his work hangs in the National Portrait Gallery, the Smithsonian Institution and the Schomburg Museum. The covers of the Thelonious Monk Competition programs since 1990 are by him. Personal lifeeditMarriages and familyeditWilliams has been married three times. His first marriage was to Audrey Sellers in 1959. They were divorced some years later, after which he apparently became quite depressed: "... there was a period when I was very despondent, broke, depressed, my first marriage was on the rocks." They have a son, Corey Williams.16 In 1968, Williams married model and actress Marlene Clark in Hawaii. Their marriage lasted only two years and they officially divorced in 1971.17181920212223 He married Teruko Nakagami on December 27, 1972. She brought a daughter, Miyako (b. 1962), from her previous marriage to musician Wayne Shorter. They have a daughter Hanako (b. 1973). They filed for divorce in 1993,24 but were reported to have reconciled in 1997.2526 Legal problemseditWilliams was arrested on January 30, 1996 after allegedly beating his live-in girlfriend, whom the police did not identify.27 He was freed from custody the following day after posting a US$50,000 bail.28 Williams stated through his attorney that he expected to be fully exonerated of the charges.29 The Los Angeles city attorney's office filed misdemeanor charges of spousal battery and dissuading a witness against Williams.30 The woman, identified only as "Patricia", later stated the incident was her fault and that she hoped the police would drop the case.31 In a plea bargain agreement to dismiss the charges, Williams was ordered to undergo 52 counseling sessions.32 FilmographyeditMain article: Billy Dee Williams filmographyFilmeditYear Title Role Notes1959 The Last Angry Man Josh Quincy 1970 The Out-of-Towners Lost & Found - Boston 1972 The Final Comedown Johnny Johnson 1972 Lady Sings the Blues Louis McKay 1973 Hit! Nick Allen 1974 The Take Sneed 1975 Mahogany Brian Walker 1976 The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings Bingo Long 1980 The Empire Strikes Back Lando Calrissian 1981 Nighthawks Sergeant Matthew Fox 1983 Marvin & Tige Richard Davis 1983 Return of the Jedi Lando Calrissian 1984 Fear City Al Wheeler 1984 Terror in the Aisles Sergeant Matthew Fox 1987 Number One with a Bullet Detective Hazeltine 1987 Deadly Illusion Hamberger 1989 Batman Harvey Dent 1990 Secret Agent OO Soul Secret Agent Zero 1991 Driving Me Crazy Max 1991 Trabbi Goes to Hollywood Max 1992 Giant Steps Slate Thompson 1993 Alien Intruder Commander Skyler Video1996 Steel Sharks Admiral Jim Perry 1996 The Prince Jamie Hicks 1996 Mask of Death Agent Jeffries 1997 Moving Target Detective Don Racine 1998 The Contract Senator Harmon 1998 Woo Himself Uncredited1999 Fear Runs Silent Sheriff Hammond Video2000 The Visit Henry 2000 The Ladies Man Lester 2001 Good Neighbor Sergeant Paul Davidson 2001 Very Heavy Love Dante Brown Short2002 The Last Place on Earth Dr Davis 2002 Undercover Brother General Warren Boutwell 2003 Today will be Yesterday Tomorrow Godot 2004 The Maintenance Man Melven Video2004 Oedipus Bartender (voice) Short2005 Constellation Helms Boxer 2006 Hood of Horror Pastor Charlie 2008 iMurders Robert Delgado 2009 Fanboys Judge Reinhold 2009 The Perfect Age of Rock 'n' Roll Ace Millstone 2010 Barry Munday Lonnie Green 2012 This Bitter Earth Joe Watkins 2013 Blondie: The Florence Ballard Story Rev. C.L. Franklin 2014 Bloodlines Judge Devi 2014 The Lego Movie Lando Calrissian (voice) 2015 The Man in 3B Cain 2017 The Lego Batman Movie Harvey Dent / Two-Face (voice) TelevisioneditYear Title Role Notes1959 Look Up and Live 2 episodes1964 The Defenders Private Austin George 3.22 "Survivor"1964 Another World Assistant D.A. 1965 The Doctors and the Nurses Patrolman Cash 3.28 "The Witnesses"1966 Guiding Light Dr. Jim Frazier 1967 Coronet Blue Second Technician 1.10 "Six Months to Mars"1968 Premiere Dan Gardner/David Arnold Appeared in "Crisis" and Dan Gardner and "Higher and Higher, Attorneys at Law" as Dan Gardner1969 NBC Experiment in Television Big Sur 1969 The New People Heath 1.14 "The Prisoner of Bomano"1970 Lost Flight Merle Barnaby 1970 Carter's Army Pvt. Lewis TV movie1969–1970 The F.B.I. James Borden / Nate Phelps / Edward Tobin Three episodes1970 The Most Deadly Game Claude Miles One episode1970 Carter's Army Private Lewis TV movie1971 Dan August Steve MacAdams "The Manufactured Man"1971 Mod Squad Dr. Joe Goodson "The Medicine Men"1971 Mission Impossible Hank Benton Guest starred in "The Miracle" episode1971 Brian's Song Gale Sayers TV movie1972 The Glass House Lennox TV movie1977 Scott Joplin Scott Joplin TV movie1978 The Jeffersons Himself Episode: "Me and Billy Dee"1979 Christmas Lilies of the Field Homer Smith TV movie1980 The Hostage Tower Clarence Whitlock TV movie1980 Children of Divorce Walter Williams TV movie1983 Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever Himself 1983 Shooting Stars Douglas Hawk TV movie1983 Chiefs Tyler Watts (aka Joshua Cole) 3 episodesTV miniseries1984 Time Bomb Wes Tanner TV movie1984 The Imposter Matthew Raines TV movie1984–85 Dynasty Brady Lloyd 5 episodes1985 Double Dare Billy Diamond Canceled after 6 episodes1986 Blood, Sweat and Tears Unsold pilot1986 The Right of the People Mike Trainor TV movie1986 Oceans of Fire Jim McKinley TV movie1986 Courage Bobby Jay TV movie1987 Diana Ross: Red Hot Rhythm & Blues Himself 1988 The Return of Desperado Daniel Lancaster TV movie1990 Dangerous Passion Lou TV movie1990 Wiseguy Jesse Hains Episode: "Changing Houses"1990 In Living Color Himself Episode: "Laquita Meets Billy Dee"1992 The Jacksons: An American Dream Berry Gordy TV movie1993 Marked for Murder Captain Jack Reilly TV movie1993 A Different World Langston Paige Episode: "College Kid"1993 Martin Himself Episode: "The Break Up: Part 3"1993 Percy & Thunder Ralph Tate TV movie1993 Message from Nam Felix TV movie1994 Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III Francis Cardozo 3 episodesTV miniseries1994 Lonesome Dove: The Series Aaron Grayson 3 episodes1995 Triplecross Oscar TV movie1995 Falling for You Lieutenant Frank TV movie1997 The Fourth King Gasparre TV movie1998 Hard Time Leo Barker TV movie1999 Promised Land Lennie Trebant "Darkness Visible"1999–2001 The Hughleys Jerry Rose Episodes: "Roots: Part 2" & "Forty Acres and a Fool"2000 Code Name: Eternity Dr. Jim Graham "Never Go Home"2000–2001 18 Wheels of Justice Burton Hardesty 2000–2001 Epoch: Evolution Ferguson 2003 Street Time Charles White 2 episodes2004 That 70s Show Pastor Dan Episode: "Baby Don't You Do It"2004 Half & Half Otis 'Omar Funk' Wright Episode: "The Big Fetish What You Started Episode"2005 Clubhouse Billy Beaumont "Old Timers Day"2005 Weekends at the DL God #1.162006 Scrubs Himself Episode: "Her Story II"2007–2008 General Hospital: Night Shift Toussaint DuBois 2007 Lost Himself Episode: "Exposé"2007–2014 Robot Chicken Various 3 episodesVoice only2008 Private Practice Henry Episode: "Serving Two Masters"2008 Bring Back... Star Wars Himself TV documentary2009 General Hospital Toussaint DuBois 5 episodes2009 Titan Maximum Admiral Bitchface 5 episodes2010 Jimmy Kimmel Live: Game Night Himself Episode: "Samuel L. Jackson/Minnie Driver/Pitbull"2010 The Boondocks Himself Episode: "The Story of Lando Freeman"Voice only2010 Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III Lando Calrissian TV movieVoice only2009–2011 Diary of a Single Mom Uncle Bo 2011 White Collar Ford / Bradford Toman Episode: "Countermeasures"2011 The Cleveland Show Lando Calrissian Episode: "Back to Cool"Voice only2012 The Life & Times of Tim Himself Episode: "A Tale of Two Rodneys/Keith to the Rescue"Voice only2012 Mad Lando Calrissian Episode: "Potions 11/Moves Like Jabba"Voice only2012–2014 NCIS Leroy Jethro Moore 2012 The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Old Carrot Voice only2013 Modern Family Himself Episode: "New Year's Eve"2013 Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - The Phantom Clone Lindo CalrissianLando Calrissian TV Movie, Voice only2013 Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - Attack of the Jedi2014 The Rebels Coach Paysinger 1 episode2014 Dancing with the Stars Himself Season 182014 Glee Andy Collins Season 5, 1 episode2015 Star Wars Rebels Lando Calrissian (voice) 2 episodes2015 Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales 2 episodes2016 Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Episode: "The Lost Treasure of Cloud City"2017 Dirty Dancing Tito Suarez Television film Category:1937 births